


The Story of Kyra Erso

by Amadeusan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Galen's sister, Love/Hate, Romance, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadeusan/pseuds/Amadeusan
Summary: What if there was another member of Erso family – Galen's sister, Kyra? She's one of the engineers crew with strong dislike to Orson Krennic and his vile plans. But is the feeling reciprocated? Takes place mainly before Rogue One.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyra had already knew what's happening, even before Jyn, came into their farm house calling her mother.

„We know", Lyra said in a calming manner.

They had prepared scenario on the off chance that something like that happened. Something or _someone_. Kyra felt anger rising in her veins at the very thought of the person who was about to invade their peaceful life on Lah'mu.

Lyra called Saw Gerrera, while Galen was talking to Jyn. She was little but brave just as her parents, Kyra thought. She herself took care of the packing up the most needed things. It wasn't much – some food and few pieces of clothes. None of the personal belongings, for they all were taught not to get attached to material goods.

The plan was simple – Kyra, Lyra and Jyn would go and hide in on of the many caves on the planet, which had been built and customed to occasion like this. In the meantime, Galen would distract Krennic's attention. All was supposed to end well. But deep down Kyra knew also that Krennic wouldn't leave with empty hands, after whatever he was here.

Without further ado Erso's family was separated.

With every step Kyra felt pang of guilt. She worried about Lyra and Jyn's safety but even more she worried about her brother. Who knows how far Krennic could go to sate his sick ambition? Then she remembered the last time she saw him, during their first escape and instantly she felt like a coward. She should be there, with Galen...

Kyra stopped and when Jyn looked at her in question, she said, „Go. Go and hide."

„Kyra, what are you..." started Lyra.

„No, you and Galen took me into your home and I won't allow to something happened to you."

„Kyra, it's not about you... Galen knew... _I_ knew the risk."

„I know, but I'm afraid I poured the last drop that made the cup run over... Now go!" she added quickly.

Lyra looked at her with puzzled expression.

„Please, don't do anything reckless." She said and Kyra hugged her tightly.

„I hope we'll see very soon."

It was windy day with heavy clouds hanging above their heads. His white cape fluttered around his shoulders and legs. Kyra swallowed, her hands were sweating with nervousness. This time she might not manage to take out the blaster she kept behind the belt of her trousers. The look of his pale blue eyes from the day she saw him for the last time often haunted her in dreams.

It were the death troopers that noticed her first and with sharp movement pointed their weapons at her.

One of them roughly took her hands behind her back and pushed forward. She kept her head bowed, for she couldn't look at her brother's disappointed face.

„Kyra!" Galen's voice reached her ears before she lift her gaze. He looked horrified, probably worried that something happened to Lyra or Jyn. Kyra wanted to assure him about their safety, but she knew there was no such option at the moment.

„It's alright Galen." she said and immediately moved her attention to the man in white.

„Hello Krennic. How is your shoulder?" she said casually, trying to calm her racing heart.

Kyra clearly saw the way his jaw tightened and the lighting passed over his piercing eyes. It was pure hatred. But as quick as it appeared, the look on his face vanished. Instead Krennic curved his lips in a strained smile.

„Well, well, well. You haven't been so lonely after all, Galen." Kyra heard her brother exhales loudly.

Krennic continued.

„Thank you for your concern about my shoulder, Kyra. That's very touching. I didn't know I would find you here."

She didn't had the chance to answer, because the rest of the troopers came back from the house.

„Sir, there are belongings of more than one person in the house, but we haven't found anyone. Do you want us to look further?"

„No." Krennic said. „We have everything what we're looking for and even more, right, Galen? Just like the old times."

„No."

This single word left her mouth before she could think. It was time. Kyra used the fact the trooper behind her loosened his grip on her arms and rammed her elbow into his middle where she knew the armor was thinner. It hurt like hell, but Kyra knew she has this one chance.

She couldn't tell how she did it, but Kyra retrieved her blaster and pointed at the man in the white cape.

„Don't!" ordered Krennic with the slight panic in his voice.

It took Kyra a short while to understand he didn't say it to her, but to the troopers around her.

But then Galen speaked softly with resignation in his voice, "Kyra, please..."

„Listen to your brother" Krennic said calmly, never leaving his eyes from her.

„Why don't you find someone else to finish your plans for your precious Empire?" she asked.

Something flickered in Krennic's eyes, before he answered.

„Because you two are probably the best engineers in the whole galaxy. Think carefully Kyra. I promise that for your work you'll get protection. Nothing bad will happen to you or your brother."

Kyra already knew that resistance was pointless. But then in her mind she saw faces of Lyra and Jyn and their little family. They will be safe, but they also will have to live without Galen. Kyra gazed at a sad smile of her brother who was probably thinking the same. He gave her small nod.

Before Kyra felt sharp pain in her head, she promised herself that she would do everything to bring this family together.

Then everything went black.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

_5 years earlier_

 

"Why don't you want to come? Tafo and Cassia will be there."

"How many _other_ people will be there?"

"I'm not sure, but I think most of the engineers with families, or at least their partners."

"And Krennic?"

"Well... of course."

"Then I'm not coming."

"Kyra..."

"Galen..."

Staring contest of the siblings would have last longer if not for Lyra who just came from adjoined room, where she was tucking Jyn into bed.

"Give her a rest," she said to her husband. "I wouldn't go either if I didn't promise you before."

Galen looked at her helplessly.

"You too?"

Kyra shot him look of private triumph. But Galen didn't say his last word.

"Come now, no one is asking you to talk to him."

"His precense itself is enough to irk me."

"Don't forget Orson is my friend..." Galen reminded her.

"...and your superior," Lyra added with a smile.

"Thankfully not immediate one..." she muttered.

Kyra Erso was member of the engineers team working on the new and strictly classified project of a space station for the Empire. In the age of 25 she was the youngest in this elite group of carefully selected researches. Shortly after she graduated the academy some important people contacted her with a proposition she couldn't reject. Really, one could not reject the offer of the Empire... It wasn't without meaning that Kyra's older brother, Galen was already part of the team as one of the most talented engineers in the known universe. And this way it had been a year since she started her work on the spatial base.

The team was supervised by commander Orson Krennic, though he wasn't his direct superior, as Kyra held position of younger engineer a few levels below his direct commands.

"I'm not going. Period."

* * *

"Kyra, I'm glad you came!" Tafo Hale exclaimed from across the whole room. He was working with her in the same section along with Cassia Ohma and few other technicians. They were few years older than her – just like everyone else here, but the two of them were the only people she formed something reminiscent friendship.

Ignoring smug look of her brother, Kyra smiled at Tafo and headed towards him to the far end of the spacious parlor.

"It's crowded today," Kyra remarked as she reached her friend.

"We've finally completed the whole installation in the D2 unit, whatever that means..."

Kyra grinned. She liked Tafo's dry humor. But he was right. Construction of this huge station was so complex and so vast the respective units working on the one area didn't even have clear picture of what's going on on the other side of the station. And once in a while there was held a small gatherings mainly for the scientists working on the station and their families if they're residented there. Usually the majority of them didn't even know what excactly they were celebrating.

"Where's Cassia?" Kyra asked, looking around the room full of people. "I can't see her. Nor Ben."

"I think she said something about being late. Her son is sick or something."

"Oh, I wanted to discuss with her the calculations she sent me yesterday. I'm afraid there is some mistake in the..."

Tafo rolled his eyes. "Stooop, please," he groaned. "My head is aching from your babbling. Really? You want to talk about job right now? Where was the last time you had some break?"

"Well I was..."

"Exactly."

"Hey, it's not that I'm some workaholic. I'm just..."

"...socially awkward? I know, that's why you talk only to me and Cassia here."

Sometimes Kyra wanted to smack him in the head. Yes, she preferred narrow circle of people she knows, but it's not a reason to call her antisocial... Right?

"I was about to say that I like to have some things under control... But thank you."

"Really," he said sceptically. " Then I'm wondering why you and Krennic hate each other so, since you two like to control everything..."

Kyra scoffed at this.

"Don't even mention him. Is he here? With all those people I hope I won't even see his face. It's enough I have to tolerate him at my brother's when he comes there."

"First, you have to loosen up and stop thinking about the job. Secondly, get a drink!"

Kyra sighed, "All right, maybe I need one."

"Or two," he replied. "The bar's behind you."

Kyra left smiling to herself at Tafo's last suggestion to take something strong. Her friend was right, she needed to loosen up, but the sad thruth was that she didn't know how to. There was always something to do, something to pursue in her life. When she was younger she wanted to be like her brother – the best in the school and in the academy. When she graduated, she had to prove to everyone that she wasn't there just because of the name but because she worked for it very hard.

At the bar, she asked for the strongest drink they had. She only hoped she wouldn't get drunk and make a fool of herself. The older brother might be watching after all. With a slight smile on her face she was imagining his shocked face seeing her completely wasted. At the same time she was moving carefully between the poeple when suddenly just before her view two black boots appeared. Kyra looked up with the intention to walk around the barrier or at least to ask them to let her pass. But the moment she met piercing blue eyes of commander Orson Krennic, she wished she never moved from the far end of the room.

"Little Erso," he said with a peculiar face, something akin to badly concealed smirk and irritation.

She hated it. Just like she hated that he always called her 'Little Erso' or 'Young Erso' though he was only few years older. He was close friend of Galen and had known him since their youth, but she met him only year ago and didn't like. Kyra looked at his neatly brushed back hair with a parting on a side, his pristine white uniform, though on such informal occasion like this they could wear some casual clothes. It's strange he didn't had on his leather gloves and cape...

"Commander Krennic," she finally said trying not to give him the satisfaction from her startlement.

Kyra regretted she hadn't drunk the alcohol in her glass. Maybe the unexpected meeting would be easier to digest.

"I didn't expect to find you here. I thought you don't like people."

"You misunderstood me as always, Commander," she said, unable to stop herself when the river of words started flowing. "I said I don't like only _certain_ people."

"Should I feel honored to be in this group?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, you don't have to. It's all over your face"

He glanced down at the glass she was holding in tight grip. "It's Corellian brandy, very strong. Are you sure you've chosen wise? Maybe it's beyond your strength..."

Ignoring his obvious implication of her position among the scientists and trying not to loose control Kyra said, "Is your life ambition to get on my nerves?"

"I assure you my ambition lay elsewhere."

"I'm sure of that. No doubt in the Emperor's a..."

"Kyra! Here you are. I've been looking for you. Tafo said you'd gone..." Cassia stopped short when she noticed Krennic. "Oh, hello Commander... Sorry to interrupt, but I have to discuss something important with Kyra."

Krennic's face expressed nothing more than rather poorly concealed infuriation. Just when Kyra tried to pass him, Krennic grabbed her by her elbow with enough pressure to stop her and leaning towards her he hissed in the low, menacing tone, "Don't vex me, girl. You may be Galen's sister but don't forget that you're under my command here."

* * *

"What did you say to him? His look was almost murderous." Cassia said in a loud whisper when they reached the place with to sofas where Tafo was already sitting.

Remembering her drink she took a big swig from the glass, only to almost choke when the strong alcohol nearly burnt her throat.

When the fire slowly filled her from the inside, she said, "I might have imply that his ambitions lay in the Emperor's ass..." Ignoring Cassia's loud intake of breath and choking souns from Tafo, she clarrified, "I mean, I didn't said the last part, because in this moment Cassia came.

"Thank the Force for my timing!" Cassia exclaimed still in shock at the audacity of her friend. "Tafo, it's not funny! She could be fired for that!"

But the man unaffected by Cassia's scolding was still grinning like a child.

"Cassia's right," she said finally. "It was low, even for you. You can't say such things to your Commander."

Listening to them Kyra suddenly felt stupid for saying that to Krennic. She should have held her tongue for her own good, but it wasn't her fault that every time she talked to him the words just flowed uninvited.

The rest of the evening passed rather pleasantly and after two more (weaker ones) drinks, Kyra even managed to not mention work.

* * *

Galen smiled to himself seeing his little sister enjoying herself. _She works too much_ , he mused. He and Kyra had similar, introverted nature, though it was Galen who was the shyer one, especially in his youth. After their parents died they were close to each other. As an older brother and the only relative, he promised himself to take care of her and provide for her. And he did. But then his little sister grew up and went to the academy, their bond loosen a little.

In the meantime, Galen met Lyra and then Jyn was born. But right now, having his three most beloved girls close once again, and working on the project that soon would make the galaxy better, he thought his life couldn't be happier.

Lost in thoughts he didn't notice Krennic standing not far from him, glaring angrily at something at the far end of the parlor.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Galen wasn't one for surprises, so when one morning, several days before his birthday he caught his wife and his sister whispering conspiratorially over the table, he knew there's something going on.

"I told you already, I don't want any party," he said for the umpteenth time in this month.

"And who say anything about the party?" Lyra asked faking surprise.

Jyn giggled, "Yes, Papa, no party."

Galen turned to her with a twinkle of humor in his eyes. "Oh, no party you say? Then you know what they are plotting?" he asked, pointing his wife and sister.

Before Jyn could blab anything, Kyra said, "Hey, Jynnie, do you want to check my new datapad?"

Her enthusiasm amused Kyra who thanked silently for the fickleness of the child's mind.

It became a routine that a few times a week Kyra ate breakfast with her brother's family in their quarters. Once, Jyn asked one of that disarmingly frank questions, which five-years-olds often asked.

"Mama, why auntie is eating breakfast with us? She doesn't have any food at home?"

Though the inquiry would be rude if asked by an adult, in the mouth of this little girl caused only laughter. But question of the child cannot be ignored, and Lyra patiently explained to her, "Well, because... it's nice to eat with a family, right? Why aunt Kyra should eat alone when she can spent time with us, right?"

"Right... So... it means aunt need to have her own family, then she won't be alone!"

Later, when Kyra had left for work, Jyn asked Galen:

"Papa, is Mr. Krennic live alone?"

Galen was so baffled by the question he replied straight away, "Yes, Stardust. Why do you ask?" he said quite baffled by the question.

"So if he eats alone and aunt eats alone, why they can't eat breakfast together?"

Galen's choked on his tea and made Jyn promise that she wouldn't say things like that in the presence of aunt Kyra or Mr Krennic.

* * *

As it was promised, there was no party. Lyra wanted to make this day special to Galen, so instead of inviting his boring coworkers and preparing some sophisticated banquet, she opted to make a dinner with the family. And after that, when they'd left alone, there will be time for the second part of her present, Lyra smiled to herself at the very thought. Although she didn't know that Galen had planned some addition to the evening.

The main present, though, was something that was made by the three of them – Lyra, Kyra and even little Jyn who helped as she could. Living and working on the space station had some disadvantages... well there were mostly disadvantages, and one of the biggest inconvenience was food – everything here was modified and not always tasted good. It took some time and troubles to order fresh products from the closest rural planet, but the whole secret planning was also kind of exciting.

On the day of Galen's birthday, Kyra left work earlier than usual and together with Lyra they prepared a real gustatory feast which consisted of traditional dishes from Kyra and Galen home planet, old fashioned cake, so rarely eaten these days and some other treats.

Kyra was wearing a simple dress in pine green shade which she bought during her stay on Coruscant, but there hadn't been an occasion to wear it. She was used to her uniform and even on other days, trousers with jacket were the main elements of her style. The color of dress accented Kyra's grey-green eyes and dark brown hair which was pinned up in a loose knot.

"It's a pity no one will see you tonight but us. I'm sure you'd make your fellow engineers hot and bothered in that look," Lyra said to her sister in law. Her own black dress fitted her slim figure snugly.

"Well, the only bothered man tonight will be your husband when he gets hands on his present." Lyra blushed as Kyra winked to her but after a moment she made a face. "Okay, I think I imagined too much for my taste."

In that moment Jyn burst into the room, shouting "Papa's coming!"

"Let's start a party," Kyra muttered.

* * *

At first, everything went fine. Galen enjoyed the rare food which he hadn't eaten in years. It was very pleasant evening. Until T3-SO came with an announcement.

"Sir, Commander Krennic has arrived."

"Krennic?" Kyra whispered. "What is he doing here?"

"I invited him," Galen replied. "Be nice."

Kyra opened her mouth but no words came. When she gazed at Lyra, she only shrugged.

A moment later Krennic appeared behind the droid with a dark bottle in hand. Galen rushed to welcome him.

"All the best, Galen," the Commander said, giving the present to the host.

Kyra saw him whispered something to her brother who smiled in return.

Playing a role of a good hostess Lyra approached the guest to say hello.

"Come in, Orson. Here, let me take your ...cape. And your gloves too?"

"Thank you," he said politely.

"We've made a cake. Would you care for a slice?"

_Wow_ , Kyra thought. _Lyra almost sounds as if Krennic's presence was actually welcome._

The look on his face though was priceless. Surely he didn't expect such reception.

"Um..."

Then for the first time since he arrived, his cold eyes found Kyra and quickly swept over her dressed state. He wore his usual stolid expression and only barely visible twitch on his jaw betrayed any emotion when he acknowledged her presence. _The feeling is mutual_ , Kyra thought.

"No, thank you," he finally answered.

Kyra's eyebrows rose. _What, he's afraid I'd poisoned him? If I wanted to, I wouldn't waste a good food._

At first, Kyra didn't engage in the talk. Instead, she chose to observe Jyn playing with T3-SO in the corner, and Lyra who kept stealing glances at her daughter while trying to follow the conversation and added something now and then. But when Kyra'a eyes stopped on the men, the contrast between them struck her the most. Galen was tall and well built but not overly muscled. The soft lines of his face mirrored his kind and gentle nature, but in gray eyes one could see some dose of stubbornness. Krennic was his opposite both in character and appearance. He was leaner, with clear deep-set eyes which although unpleasantly sharp, seemed intent enough to penetrate into the very heart and core of what he was looking at. The lines in his face which laid mainly about his lips were few but firm as if carved in marble. It was a face of a determined man who rarely laughed, although it wasn't an unpleasant face.

At some point in the evening Jyn was so exhausted she fell asleep, so Lyra had to took her to bed, leaving Kyra with Galen and Krennic. The conversation slowly turned on politics.

"If I were sitting idle in some forgotten place in the galaxy I would be frustrated as well. The so-called Rebel Alliance is nothing more but the burden to the Empire."

Krennic's words made Kyra suddenly jerk her head towards him. The sudden urge to defend the rebels brought the color into her cheeks.

"You're wrong," she said feeling the growing indignation inside. "You think they fight because they have nothing else to do?"

Krennic narrowed his eyes, apparently ready for the first confrontation this evening.

"They fight because they are frustrated. This is how the anger against the order is born."

"They fight because they are oppressed."

"They threaten the right order of the Empire."

"Well of course they are, they are Rebels after all. But have you ever wonder why they are so against the Empire? Have you ever met them?"

"Have you?" he asked, his question laced with suspicion.

With each argument, the exchange between them was becoming more heated. Krennic's face was now slightly flushed, whether it was the wine or annoyance, she wasn't sure, but certainly he was on the verge of losing control. Not that he was showing it, except perhaps more audible lisp.

"The rebelliousness in people is spreading like a disease," he said patiently. "It starts with one man and the rest is willing to follow him just because they see a chance to defiance. The Rebellion is meant to be exterminated."

The crude words spoken in such a calm manner shook her. Kyra didn't expect them even from Krennic. From the corner of her eye, she saw Galen frown.

"Exterminated? Like the massacre on the Antar moon?" she said it without thinking. She heard those tremendous gossips about the murders and arrests of Antar's natives.

Krennic stared at her incredulously.

"You don't know anything," he sneered, but Kyra continued, not caring about the choice fo words anymore.

"Or maybe you mean 'extermination' like the one on the Jedi Order? In the times of the Republic it..."

"Be careful of your next words, for it can be taken as a treason."

"Kyra" Galen who hadn't spoken until now, said in a warning tone. "You don't know what you're saying. You were too young to remember the chaos after the Clone Wars."

Feeling like a child scolded by her older brother and having now two opponents in the discussion, Kyra went silent. Maybe she was too young to remember the war, but that's not the point. One didn't have to be a witness of atrocities of war to make an opinion, and Kyra had eyes and ears open on the views or thoughts that often didn't show the Emperor in the good light. In fact, words whispered in secrets seemed to be truer than those said in a loud voice by people such as Krennic.

She had never told Galen but it wasn't only the Imperialists that took interest in her talents while she was in the academy. Just before the graduation, she had been noticed by the trusted associate of Bail Organa, who was recruiting people with certain abilities to support the Rebel Alliance. As a promising young engineer, Kyra didn't want to get involved in the political conflict in that times and so she politely refused. Now with recent rumors about the genocides committed by the Emperor Palpatine, she wasn't sure if she'd chosen well.

"Kyra," Lyra's voice brought her out of her reverie. She was leaning out of the door frame. "Could you come for a moment? I need your help."

Clutching the chance to escape from the room as her last rescue, Kyra promptly put away the half full glass and left the men alone.

"Thanks" she murmured once they came to the kitchen area.

"Sorry Kyra, but I didn't want you to say something you'd regret later," Lyra replied.

Kyra sighed. "I know, thank you."

"But you know I've done it also for Galen, right? As much as I enjoy watching Krennic getting all red on his face I really hate to spoil Galen's mood with politics today."

"Sorry, I got carried away," Kyra said. "Again. It's simply..." Her next words were spoken in a lower voice. "Lyra, do you think we're doing right?"

"What do you mean? Right about what?"

"About this. The Empire... the other... Are we on the right side?"

Lyra slowly released her breath. She didn't seem to be shocked at the suggestion.

"You're talking about the Rebellion?"

Kyra nodded. "Yes."

"You're aware that behind that wall sits probably the most zealous follower of the present order."

"I..." When she realized Lyra was teasing her she laughed at the irony of this situation.

Maybe it was the fatigue after a long day or perhaps a glass of wine, for they were guffawing like they would have drunk at least two bottles of the strong brandy. Sobering finally, Lyra asked, "Are you being serious about it?"

"I don't know anymore. Once I was ignorant, I didn't care who ruled the galaxy, but now? In fact, it shouldn't matter since the politics of the government affects us little in here. We're just building a station for the force sake! And yet... And yet something tells me it's not right."

"You know," Lyra said, "I remember when the Jedi were accused of the attempt of the overthrow the Chancellor. I couldn't believe it, not only that because I was raised on tales of their virtues and moral rightness. I believe that I felt it, you know, I felt the force just as I feel it now. This force which I'd always connected to the Jedi was good and it did not let me think otherwise. So yes, I also have doubts."

As a botanist, Lyra always believed that there is the force in every life form and that beings are more or less sensitive to it. The most sensitive ones were able to use it and control after proper training and after that, they became Jedi knights. Of course, if they followed the light side of the force. Lyra believed she was one of those individuals who were more responsive to the presence of the force and spent many years studying the history and philosophy of the Jedi.

"And what the force is telling you?" Kyra asked her sister in law.

Lyra smiled. "That you have to find the answer in yourself, Kyra."

"You speak as some Jedi master."

"Maybe I was one in my previous life. But seriously, you know I'm not entirely content about the Emperor's reigns and I don't trust Krennic either. For now, I'm just waiting until that bloody station is complete and then we'll find some green place with many caves to explore where any political matters won't even reach us."

Kyra had to admit it was a wonderful vision. She herself hadn't thought about her future after the station will be completed. Probably they will reassign her to some other project.

"I really wish you all the best."

"It's your decision, but you must be careful, Kyra."

She smiled "I know. I should probably meditate upon it."

* * *

They didn't even notice how long they were sitting in the kitchen, but then Galen came and said that Krennic had already left. After Kyra help them clean up after dinner she was about to leave for her quarters, but something on the small table near the door caught her attention. It was a pair of black leather gloves. Kyra knew to whom they belonged and that's why she was so surprised by the sudden urge to pick it up. They felt soft and worn, but still well maintained, as if someone took great care of them. Kyra knew that if she had put them on her fingers, they would have been too large. She had never noticed before how big his hands were. With this last thought, Kyra quickly put the gloves back on the table and left.

In the night, laying in her bed she let herself think about her joining the Rebellion. But did she has the courage to act against the order she had been leaving in for so many years? Was she ready to part with the only people she loved?

However, staying meant that the rebellious fire in her which had been ignited some time ago would be stoked more and more. She wished she could feel the force as Lyra did. Some sign would be really appreciated, she's thought just before falling asleep.

Kyra didn't know that the very sign would appear sooner than she thought.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Scarif was such a planet some could describe as a paradise, of course if you believe in one. For Kyra it was more like a beautiful hell, mainly because of three things: heat, insects, and stormtroopers. Not that she had much interaction with either of them, but the mere presence of soldiers in the white armor caused an unpleasant atmosphere of being watched from every corner. As for the weather, by all means working on a tropical planet for some time was more than refreshing after weeks of living inside the durasteel station in the middle of nowhere.

Often changing the workspace was obligatory for all who worked in the artificial atmosphere, since the long exposure in there wasn't good for health. And so the whole DS-1 team of engineers were suppose to spend the next few weeks on Scarif - one of the imilitary-industrial bases of the Empire.

Finally Kyra could breathe fresh air and feel the sun on her skin. She had become so pale without it that after mere minutes on the Scarif her face became bright red, to the amusement of her friends.

But despite the climate change, the work was still the same and the deadlines strict as always. Kyra spent her days in the air-conditioned rooms with view to the base complex which was beautifully integrated into the natural environment of the idyllic looking planet. Kyra had to admit it was an example of magnificent architecture, though spending most of her working hours in one place she didn't have much time for sightseeing. In fact, she did not envy the troopers which were patrolling the grounds and often wondered whether they had some ventilation in that thick armors of theirs, for the heat was surely unbearable. It was so unlike her and Galen home planet, where the climate was more temperate and the fauna hospitable.

Fortunately, the others appreciated the exotic planet more and made better use of its natural values, for Lyra and Jyn were more than exhilarated to explore the ecosystem around the base, spending all days in the caves or searching for some rare species of birds.

"I can see you're quite bored, Erso," the head of her team said and Kyra suddenly realized that for past few minutes she had been staring at the window.

"I just needed to visualize... the exhaust ventilation fans in my head," she said which was only the partly true, but she knew it was better to pretend to be always working in the presence of the lieutenant Mondo.

Of course, the man didn't seem to believe her, but as hard as he'd been trying to find some fault in her work since the very beginning of her career in the team there was nothing he could niggle over.

"Then visualize yourself taking this plans to Commander Krennic."

Oh, by the way, lieutenant Mondo was an ass...

"Sorry, but why me?" Kyra asked knowing that any discussion was pointless. "Can't you just give it to some droid? Actually, where are all the D3 units?"

"All the administrative droids are being cleaned."

The irony of fate... Why it has to be me, Kyra thought with resignation but went to the upper level where Krennic had his office.

Krennic - one more thing that made the stay on Scariff insufferable. Fortunately, Kyra hadn't seen him since the evening on Galen's birthday. Now she had the opportunity, though she didn't ask for it.

But as Kyra reached the rooms in the higher level, she realized Krennic wasn't there.

She had never been in his office on Scarif before, but it was nothing like she imagined. Especially when the last rays of sunlight came through the wide window behind the desk immersing the study in bright orange illumination. It made the comfortable but simply furnished space look less intimidating than its occupant. It wasn't exaggeratedly spacious either. Kyra's eyes landed on the grand, carved desk occupying the central place in a room – the only extravagant element there – which was made, quite unusual, from dark, local wood. There was a door on the right, probably leading to some private rooms of his.

Not wanting to linger by the window and the truly beautiful view behind it, Kyra walked towards the desk and put there the plans she'd brought. But while doing this she brushed something with her hand, some small device which immediately started its slow roll towards the edge. It would have fallen to the floor if Kyra hadn't managed to catch it. "Phew, that was close..." she muttered trying to not imagine what would have happened if she had broken it. Then something clicked, and the small, bluish form of a gangly man with a severe face appeared before her. It was a hologram message! The time for making a decision about turning it off was over when the man spoke.

"Commander Krennic, my superior is getting impatient. The report should already be delivered by now. You must remember that any further delay will not be tolerated. The DS-1 battle station's progress is your responsibility, commander. As for the kyber crystal, the mining works on the Ilum have just begun, but due to some small problems with ...resistive natives, you will have to wait a little longer for the first delivery. I'm sure you and your theorists would utilize this time for improving your plans and making sure it would end with success."

The blue figure disappeared, but the man's words stayed in Kyra's mind as if it were engraved there. _Battle station... kyber crystal... Ilum... resistive natives..._ It didn't make sense at first, but...

"What are you doing here?" came a voice from behind her.

Kyra gasped. Her heart jumped so high towards her throat it missed a beat for a long second. There wasn't any doubt to whom the voice belonged. Did he see?

Slowly she turned around.

Krennic stood in the doorway, staring at her suspiciously, his brow furrowed and lips tight.

"I asked what are you doing here?"

"I... I was..." she stuttered. While she'd never been nervous in Krennic's presence, now Kyra had to be stuttering like some intimidated idiot. "I've just brought the plans you were asking for," she managed to say, and then added in a lower tone, "Though I'm not a service droid..."

Krennic didn't change his expression for a long moment, but then his face relaxed a little. Only a little. When he started to walk slowly towards where she stood before his desk, Kyra pleaded silently, that he would not see the misplacement of the projector.

Krennic stopped just a few short steps from her, and Kyra thought she hadn't seen him in this light before. Literally. The short stay on this tropical planet had already brought some color to his face. It was slightly tan right now, especially on his nose and cheekbones, which contrasted with the snow-white fabric of his uniform. With some amazement, Kyra noticed there were freckles on his skin, something so unfitting his person and yet making him look younger, boyish even. His light brown hair seemed to be even more lightened by the sun.

While Krennic was being scrutinized he too was regarding Kyra closely, but his gaze was now weary, no longer harsh like it was a mere minute ago. Just like he did not have the strength for another more fight with her.

"Leave," he said at last. And cowardly, Kyra fled from his office.

* * *

In the evening the same day, Kyra decided to confront her doubts with Galen. She knew she could trust him, so she didn't hesitate to tell him everything she saw.

Of course, Kyra knew Galen had spent a greater part of his career working on the kyber crystal and its properties. It was possible only after the destruction of Jedi Order, as kyber crystal was a sacred mineral to them which and was used in lightsabers's construction. From the scientific point of view, the crystal was a unique and unpredictable power source which in the wrong hands could become a very powerful weapon.

Galen didn't hide his confusion hearing her suspicions.

"DS-1 battle station?" he asked. "Surely you misheard something. The DS-1 is merely orbital station..."

"Then why there is a need for a kyber crystal?"

"Well, we're testing its properties. It could be used as an alternative energy source for the station. If this works it will be a revolutionary achievement." There was so much passion and pride in her brother's voice as always when he talked about his work. He was excited to bring his theories to life and make the galaxy better with the help of them.

But at that moment Kyra couldn't share his enthusiasm.

"I remember you once told me that it can be a powerful weapon," she pressed further, cannot let it go and forget about the holo-message and that strange, severe man.

"Yes, for Jedi of course. Surely you know that crystals were used to build their lightsabers?"

"I know. But can it be used in some other way?"

"The crystal is special kind of mineral," Galen explained slowly just like he always did when trying to interest Lyra with his field of work. "Under the right faceting and the the energy inside the crystal could be released in the varying intensity and even greatly escalated."

"Like the big lightsaber?" she asked, aware she was talking like a layman than someone who finished Engineering Academy.

Galen smiled.

"Something like that, yes. But there would be needed equally 'big' generator to contain that amount of crystals and its power. Then, hypothetically of course, it would indeed become a very powerful weapon which galaxy has not yet known."

"How powerful? Could it destroy a city?"

"A city, a metropolis, a moon..."

"A planet?"

Galen swallowed, looking uncomfortable at the turn of their talk. "You know, Orson once asked me the same question..."

"Krennic? He was interested in it?" _What a surprise..._ she thought acidly.

"He's the leader of the project, it hard not to be interested," Galen replied. "Sorry, Kyra, I can't confirm your suspicions, so now you see, there must be a misunderstanding, which is caused by your unprovoked animosity towards Orson.

"On the contrary, Galen. I know he's your friend, but for me everything is clear now – the stormtroopers, the fragmentation of our work, the station as the huge generator, Krennic's interest in the destructing capacities of the crystal, and the holo-message above all!"

Kyra was relieved at her discovery, that finally everything seemed to fit together, but at the same time, she felt appalled. Was it that sign from the force she had been asking for?

After a long pause, Galen spoke.

"I know Orson," he said with a conviction. "He would never do something like that."

"Are you sure?"

With that Kyra left his brother, hoping that the seed of doubt she planted would make Galen reconsider the trustworthiness of his best friend.

* * *

Galen was restless. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had with his sister. About Orson, the project and kyber crystals.

"You're unusually quiet today," Orson Krennic said as they sat in the comfortable parlor of his quarters.

"I thought I'm always quiet," Galen replied making his friend shoot him a wry smile.

"Quite."

Krennic was sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed and a glass of brandy in a gloveless hand. At his private quarters, Orson let himself be a little more casual and Galen knew that he was probably the only person who had ever seen this side of the commander. He knew that under that intimidated shell Krennic concealed his insecurities, and he did it so well that could almost fool his best friend, and as far as he knew, and he'd known Krennic since academic times, he was his best and only friend. Somehow they got to like each other, despite much difference in their characters.

"What's on your mind?" Orson asked.

"Kyber crystals."

Krennic gave a short laugh.

"Always at work, are you Galen? And here I thought something bad happened. So what with the crystals? Some new hypothesis?"

"I was thinking about its power and if we're doing wise to use such amount without test it earlier. Crystal is still unpredictable."

"Without the experimentation, there wouldn't have been half of technologies in the galaxy," Krennic said. "Of course there is always a risk, that's why we have you, to make sure everything will succeed."

Galen shook his head.

"Why are you always so sure of yourself? You know perfectly well there are a lot of things that could go wrong."

Ignoring the question, Krennic said, "Why have I a feeling there is something more?"

Galen took a deep breath.

"I'm wondering about the kyber crystals resources on Ilum. I remember there was a problem with the people to whom the crystal was sacred."

"Oh, that." Krennic gave an indifferent shrug. "You shouldn't worry yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"The imperial troops took care of that, so now we've unlimited access to the deposits."

Galen looked at him in disbelief.

"You're saying they..." he couldn't finish.

"Don't tell me you have moral doubts about the rebels," Krennic said, spitting the last word.

"Rebels or not, they're still living creatures, but of different views."

"Well, something has to be sacrificed in order to create a better world."

"With DS-1 _battle_ station?"

Orson's face changed from relaxed to astound.

To Galen the reaction, though wordless was a confirmation of his worst suspicions.

"So it's true," he said sadly. "Kyra was right."

Krennic pursed his lips in anger.

"Oh, really?" Krennic sneered. "What would she know?"

"She... overheard something. Apparently, something she shouldn't have. And while at the beginning I didn't believe her her that my oldest friend would plot something like this, now though... It is true then that this is not a merely technical station. Are you really going to use my theories of kyber lasers as a weapon?"

"You knew it could be used as a weapon." Krennic's jaw was twitching now, despite him trying to appear nonchalant.

Galen stood suddenly unable to sit any longer.

"You lied to me," he said accusingly. "Apparently you've been lying from years. How can I trust you anymore, Orson?" At the lack of response from him, Galen sighed and after a long moment said, "I think it's the time for me to withdraw from this project."

This made Orson furious. Once again he became the ruthless leader as everyone thought of him.

"You shall not do such thing," he spat.

"I'm here of my own free will, Orson and I'm not going to participate in building any weapon of mass destruction."

"Would you ruin your career you've worked so hard on?" Orson asked, his lisp audible.

"You and your career! Aren't there more important things for you? Listen to yourself!"

It was almost impossible to infuriate Galen Erso and even during their first quarrel in years he wasn't angry at Orson. Disappointed, distasted even yes, but not angry. Krennic's next words were to change that.

"You will not leave this project, Galen," he growled. "Not when your family stays here."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Galen couldn't stop thinking about the confrontation with Orson, but it didn't mean he came to terms with his words either. He felt devastated that despite all those years of their friendship he didn't know Krennic for real. It wasn't only that, but also the fact Lyra had been reminding him numerous times about her bad feelings according to the whole project, and so it meant that because of his blindness he put the lives of his family in danger, which was a terrible thought.

After a family debate, they came to the decision and agreed that Kyra would contact with the men from the Rebellion, the one who'd tried to recruit her while she was a student. But because of the little Jyn and the risky plan, they had to be extremely careful and chose the right moment for their escape. Kyra's last meeting with Krennic ensured her there was nothing that could keep them on the station on their own free will.

_She was on the group meeting with her co-workers when Krennic burst into the room._

_"Leave," he said, startling everybody, including Kyra, who looked up from her work. The fury in his voice was unmistakable. "Leave," he repeated, when no one reacted, but only stared at him in shock. The Commander hadn't usually visited the working teams, especially in this state of fury, which was practically emanating from his stance, and clenched jaw, though he tried to compose himself in presence of other employees._

_Only at the second command people in the room started to make their leave. Apart from_ Kyra _there were Tafo, two electricians repairing the lightning, and one architect who came to consult something with them._

_"Not you." Kyra already knew to whom the words were directed, and didn't even intend to leave, but only got up from her seat._

_As soon as the door shut behind Tafo, who yet send her a sympathetic look,_ Krennic _walked further into the room and stood before the windows._

_"What were you really doing in my office?" he snapped._

_Kyra held her breath_

_"I..." she started but at first she couldn't find the right answer. The truth will be the best, she thought. After all, it was him who should feel guilty. "I saw the holo-message, the one where a man says about the 'battle station' and I finally understood you've been_ deceiving _all these people, including your friend..."_

_"And you told Galen about it, didn't you?"_

_"I did."_

_"I should have fired you when I had a chance."_

_"Then why didn't you?" she challenged him defiantly. "Why don't you do it now?" Why indeed... she wondered the reason behind it numerous times, but supposed it was for the sake of Galen he hadn't fired her yet. But now..._

_Instead of answering,_ Krennic _took a menacing step closer, his eyes not leaving hers, which was quite scary if Kyra was honest with herself._

_"You and Galen," he said slowly, "are here only because I said so, and I say you won't leave this station until its finished. You should remember this before you undermine my authority again."_

_"If it wasn't Galen, you wouldn't be here, in the first place, Commander Krennic" she spat. "You've used his genius to climb higher in the ranks." Kyra nodded towards the row of red badges on his left breast._

_If it wasn't one of the technicians entered in that moment, Kyra didn't know how their tet-a-_ tete _with Krennic would have ended._

Finally, three weeks after the revelation of Krennic's plans, the day of their escape had come. The party for officers was a perfect opportunity for blending in the mass of guests. In the docks, there was merchant ship supposed to wait, which would take them from Scarif. The key part of their plan was to get a pass card so they could leave the base. It wasn't a problem to 'borrow' one from some forgetful technician, and duplicate it.

Kyra wished she could say goodbye to Tafo and Cassia, the only people of the entire crew she would miss, but no one could know about their plans, not even friends. Jyn was sad she couldn't take her toys, and Galen feared about their family future. Probably only Lyra was the readiest to cross this chapter from her life. She'd agreed to accompany her husband only because he asked for it, and beside him, nothing kept her there. There was the unknown waited for them which was both appealing and frightening. Kyra found it hard to imagine different life from the one she had as an engineer in the DS-1 Station as she'd started working there just after graduation. But on the other hand, the prospect of doing something entirely else and new seemed like an enticing prospect. Her musing was interrupted by Galen's entrance. His sullen face didn't presage any good news.

"What is it?" Kyra asked her brother. He hadn't been the happiest being in the galaxy recently, and she supposed the reason behind it had the shape of his best friend and the revelation of his betrayal.

"There is a problem," he said solemnly. "The security system has been reprogrammed."

Kyra jumped from the chair at those words.

"That's impossible. When? How?"

"I just got the new guidelines." Galen sighed heavily. "There are the new keys. Only the higher officers have them and the docks open only under their orders."

It was the last thing any of them could have predicted in their plan.

"Does it mean they know?"

"I'm not sure. They... Orson would just have some stormtroopers and set a trap for us, only to have the satisfaction, but it's a great risk to think so. Besides, how can we work around the system now, as we have few hours left? I think it's over now." The further he went the more resign he sounded. Kyra couldn't allow it, they've gone too far to surrender now. It was time for tough decisions.

"Higher officers, you mean... like Krennic?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then nothing is lost yet."

"Are you sure?" Lyra asked with concern in her voice. She, just like her sister in law didn't want to give up all their planning so easy.

"Yes, I'm sure. But listen carefully, You have to be ready and wait for my signal."

"I know, I know," Lyra said, poorly covering her impatience. They had been repeating it at least ten times, although the new plan was formed only a few hours ago. Now, fully dressed for the banquet the three of them were dreading any whole in the uncertain scheme.

From what Galen said about the new security regulations, all docks entries were controlled by the order of higher officers and only from their computers they could be managed. All they had to do was to hack into the computer and gain the access to the ships. Easy. Or so it seemed to be. They couldn't use a protocol droid, as they were programmed not to obey such commands. The system had to be hacked manually, but fortunately, Kyra's hacking skills, while unrecognized in the academy, seemed to be a perfect coincidence at that moment. But the worst part was that the officer whose computer she was to decrypt was no other than Orson Krennic.

Just before leaving Galen walked over to her, took her face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead.

"Please, be careful. If they find you..."

"We'll make it, I promise," Kyra said with maybe a too exaggerated optimism considering their chances. "Oh, please, smile a little. You look like you going to the funeral."

"Don't tempt the fate, sister," he said shaking his head with disapproval. But then, he finally smiled a little.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

They decided that Jyn had to be with her parents on the evening so that everyone would see the three of them, but most of all, that way they would be ready to leave the banquet in the guise of putting the drowsy child to bed. First Lyra with Jyn would leave, then Galen. But they would have to wait for a signal by a comlink from Kyra. Since there was no need for her to stay in her quarters, as an excuse to babysit her niece, she also would be present at the party for a while. In the right moment, she would slip out.

Kyra wore the same green dress she'd been wearing on Galen's birthday. At least it came in useful, she thought, though it wasn't rather a practical outfit for an escape. Then she remembered the dubious compliment she received from Lyra.

"You really look stunning. But maybe you shouldn't have chosen this dress. The last time you wore it, Krennic couldn't take his eyes off of you, and it's the last thing we want tonight."

Kyra scoffed mentally at the comment. It seemed ridiculous when she thought about it, but as usual the thoughts unwelcome return most often.

The banquet seemed grander than the ones she usually attended in the past, and certainly more official. There were some faces she'd never seen before, some important personages maybe, judging by their haughty bearing. Women dressed in very extravagant dresses, men in pristine uniforms. And among them, all in white, Krennic. Already with a full glass of drink, he was talking, laughing even, but there was some distant look in his appearance, perhaps a bit bored as Kyra noticed it. Isn't it what you've wanted? She thought bitterly, The glory of the whole Empire. Once during the evening, she looked his way and with a startlement she caught his intense gaze aiming at her. Some man was talking to him, but Krennic's attention was focused solely on her. He took a sip from his glass, then someone passed between them and Kyra use it to move to some less visible corner.

Finally, when another hour passed and more drinks were consumed Kyra announced to Galen she's leaving, making sure beforehand that she was heard by few guests.

The long corridors of the facility were oddly empty without technicians or droids rushing through. It was easy to avoid the attention of an occasional pair of stormtroopers who rather poorly performed their duties, by the way, but even if they noticed her she had every right to be there, as a member of the engineer's team. She remembered Krenic's office to be on the higher levels of the building and soon she found the right door, which was locked, obviously. Thanks to Galen's photographic memory though, when he was a frequent visitor there, Kyra tapped the code and the doors slid open. She wondered why Krennic hadn't change it after the whole affair, but he really must have trusted her brother. She'd been in that office before, on that fateful day when Krennic caught her there alone, so she went straight towards the desk. It took her some time to log in and break through the security mechanisms as she got little rusty. Kyra's felt her heart pounding with every second she was closer to success. Now when she decrypted some files and changed few lines of codes there was only...

Sudden beeping sound almost gave her heart attack. There was someone behind the door. Time for any reaction was almost nonexistent, but Kyra closed the files and in two steps distanced from the desk, only to welcome the sight of none other but Orson Krennic entering his office.

For a moment he looked stunned as if he couldn't decide if she was some projection or a real person.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked.

You'd better think very quickly, Kyra.

But he didn't let her response and instead added,"It's the second time you come to my rooms uninvited. Are you here to spy?"

"I was waiting for you," she said after she found the courage to speak, ignoring his question and her pounding heart. She mustn't let him went behind his desk and saw the computer. "I... I want to apologize."

Krennic's eyebrows raised.

"Apologize?"

And just then Kyra noticed his gazes were slightly glassy, indicating his intoxicated state. He must have drunk more drinks than usual on the party. Judging by his state and one button opened at his neck, apparently, he was about to go straight to his personal quarters and didn't expect anyone at this hour, especially her.

"Did Galen ask you of it?"

"Does it matter? But no, if you really want to know."

"Of course, Galen wouldn't be himself... The pride of Erso family... But then I can't imagine what made you come to me tonight," he said and turned away from her. Under short command the blinds covering the entire width of the window pulled up, revealing an exquisite view of the seashore and tropical forest. Naively Kyra used to think it was almost unbelievable that he was probably sitting there, looking at the magnificent example of nature while making plans of a deadly weapon.

"Do you care for a glass of brandy?" The sudden question startled her.

"N... Yes, please." For a moment she felt the urge to find the other excuse and escape from there as soon as possible, but then she remembered why she was there in the first place.

Krennic quirked an eyebrow at her, but still, he walked over to the table with decanters and poured two glasses of golden liquid. She was surprised he was going to take another drink for himself, seeing that he must have drunk already at the party, but something told her that sober he would probably throw her out the very moment he saw her in his rooms. He handed her a glass which Kyra took carefully avoiding his fingers.

"So tell me, Erso," Krennic said, "what is the real purpose of your ...visit?"

"Like I've said already I want to apologize for invading your office and touching your personal things, although... know that I'm not responsible for your confrontation with Galen. That and the reason behind it was entirely your fault. And yes, I'm doing it for my brother, but he didn't ask me to do it."

Krennic smirked "What a beautiful lie. Really, do you take me for a fool who would believe this little excuse? You didn't come here to humiliate yourself by saying sorry. And I'm rather curious to find out what is hidden behind your coming here."

Of course, he wouldn't believe her. Act better, she told herself while trying to keep a neutral expression, regardless of the inner panic. Especially when his blue eyes were staring at her intensely. Blind by her dislike to him, Kyra had always been confident to be immune to how intimidated he could be, with his military-like pose, white cape and the piercing look of cold eyes. Now she was standing before him, in his personal quarters with no words to break the silence and explain herself.

She had to lie, but how? Krennic was no stupid.

"I want you... to involve me in the Celestial Program. I want to help finish what Galen started with kyber crystals."

"You?" he said in a mocking tone. "I don't even know what is more hilarious, your complete lack of knowledge on the subject or that you are the last person who could possibly agree to that, less volunteer yourself."

"I know enough," she argued. "Do you think Galen has been sharing his knowledge only with you?"

That seemed to hit a raw nerve. He always liked to think himself as an only keeper of Galen's secrets.

"Why you would help to build something you despise so?" he growled.

"The sooner we finish it the faster we'll leave." That was a good argument, though Kyra would never choose this as an option.

For Krennic though the answer wasn't enough.

"What makes you think I'll let you access to the classified information and data?"

"You know my skills are comparable to those of Galen's, even though I've been placed among the lesser engineers here." Perhaps she exaggerated a little, but ambition was the right card to play with when it comes to Krennic. "Besides I just broke into your office, isn't that villainous enough for your dark project?"

Krennic laughed. There was nothing warm in it, though.

"Do you think I'm a villain?" he asked.

"You work for the bad people. And I know your superiors are getting impatient" she said repeating the exact words she'd heard from the holo-message, knowing she was stepping on the thin ice by mocking him like that, but even though she couldn't help herself.

Feeling brave, she looked up at his eyes and saw fury ignited in them.

Krennic swallowed the rest of his drink and put the glass aside. Before he said something Kyra couldn't help herself from saying another scathing comment.

"You won't win, you know?"

"Really?" he smirked. "I think I've already won."

"No. I think not. Galen was a true friend to you, and you would have sooner lie to him than reveal the truth, knowing he would never agree with the real purpose of the project. You valued that friendship."

"Are you saying I'm that sentimental?" he laughed without humor "Galen is smart enough. In time he'll understand the right purpose of his work."

"And then what? You believe that your precious Emperor would spare him when the time comes? Spare you? When you won't be needed anymore, just like those wretches on Ilum?"

Krennic growled dangerously at that, "Mind your tongue. I'm tolerant, but not everyone would let you get away with your insolence."

"I'm not afraid of you, nor your master."

"Oh, you should be," he said taking another step forward in clear intention to intimidate her. But Kyra didn't cower under his gaze and held her ground, which was hard to do, as he was staring at her with something feral. He leaned in close.

Suddenly she realized how small distance they shared. It was not the first time he was trying to overawe her with his close proximity. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body and see the little muscles in his jaw tightened. At this close, she also noticed freckles she recently discovered he had. Kyra smelt alcohol in his breath. Why it had to be this moment she remembered Lyra's comment about Krennic not being able to take his eyes off of her... There was again the intense look..."

"Are you sure Galen hasn't sent you to spy on me?" he asked in a low voice. "That dress again..."

But the look passed lowly and lines appeared between his eyebrows when something just behind her shoulder caught his eyes, just where his desk would be.

No, the computer...

Do something, the inner voice whispered urgently.

"What did y..." He didn't finish. He didn't step around her to walk to his desk either because in her panic Kyra did something nor she and he would never expect.

Before Krennic could react, her hands landed on the white collar of this hated uniform and gripping it tightly, she pressed her lips pressed against his. It was supposed to distract his attention from the desk. Krennic was unmoving. She felt his muscles stiffen under the collar where her hands were touching him. The heat of his lips and the rest of his body surprised Kyra, who always thought him as cold as stone. That was a bad idea, she thought as seconds past. Perhaps she should have hit him with something hard and finish the decrypting. After several long seconds, she decided to end it, preparing for the furious respond. He'll probably kill me, she thought. Yet when she wanted to pull back, she noted she couldn't. Somehow during the kiss, his gloved hands landed on her back preventing her retreat. The next moment his lips moved, slowly, as if little hesitantly. At this, Kyra felt her heart jumped in alarm. To be honest she didn't expect such tentative response. It was so... strange. When she felt his tongue on her lips she knew she could take an advantage of it. On their own accord, her hands traveled towards his nape, where fingers weaved in the hair there, pulling slightly. This time the low sound escaping his throat, somewhere between moan and growl, which made something flicker in her lower belly. She shuddered when she felt his warm fingers on her back, gripping the material of her dress or touching her skin when the deep neckline ended. He must have taken off the gloves and now his bare hands were pressing her even closer to him.

She felt dizzy. His smell, touch, the passion in his lips overpowered her. But it was she who started it. Slowly her hands slipped from his shoulder, over the plate of his chest where his heart was pounding fast against his ribcage.

When she thought she regain her advantage his lips and tongue left hers and moved in torturous trail only to settle on the expanse of a skin of her neck. Kyra nearly gasped at the sensation, but overcame the spinning of the head and let her hands traveled farther down, towards his belt where soon found what she hoped to – the outline of the holster on the side of his waist.

"Kyra" Krennic whispered hoarsely against her neck making Kyra almost stop breathing, her fingers hesitate on the blaster. Fortunately for her, she recovered quickly and yanked the weapon from the holster.

Firstly he didn't notice anything. But the moment passed and apparently, he must have felt her lack of responding because he moved back a little with confusion only to look down at his own blaster which was pointed at the center of his chest.

He was breathing fast and he looked like she'd never seen him before, slightly red face, disheveled hair, and eyes... eyes with black pupils dilated so much it almost covered the icy blue of his irises.

Kyra was trying hard to keep her hand still.

Only after almost a minute, Krennic's confusion slipped away and he gave a short, bitter laugh.

"Of course..." he said, finally understanding, his voice still hoarse. She saw as the fury rose within him, making his nostrils flare and lips forming a sneer. "What were you doing with my computer?"

Finding her voice she said, "I'm sorry, but you didn't give us choice."

"We?"

She ignored that, and continued, "I want you to open the gates to dock 4G and grant us a permission to take off."

"And if don't, you will kill me, I presume?" he asked, dismissively eying the blaster.

"If there is the necessity."

Krennic shook his head, "You won't get far. I will find you and your brother."

Kyra was getting impatient

"Do it now."

Once again the cold smile that didn't reach his eyes appeared on his face. There was left no trace after the look of desire in his eyes and the passion in his touches.

"Look at you, it's ridiculous what you're doing..."

The trigger was pulled, the light of the laser projectile flashed, making Krennic groan in pain when it hit his left shoulder. In truth, Kyra didn't aim so close to heart, but she wouldn't let Krennic notice her hesitation.

Gripping his arm clad in white, now marred with the black burned hole where the wound was, Krennic stared now with undisguised fury.

"Just a reminder I'm not jesting," Kyra said to him, trying very hard to not let her voice tremble. She had never shot at anyone and even though it was Krennic, the actual doing brought her little satisfaction.

Believing that Kyra was serious about her intentions, Krennic slowly moved towards his desk. Kyra didn't lower the blaster and was following closely the commands he was typing in his computer. When he did everything she instructed him to do, Kyra made sure he didn't overlook anything and gave a signal to Galen. Soon she got the message by comlink, stating the three of them were ready.

"Well, it's time for me. Thank you and I hope we'll not see each other again, commander Krennic", she said while slowly walking around his chair. When she stopped just behind him, she did the last thing she had to ensure them easy escape, she hit his head with a blaster, making him fall against the desktop. The wound was cauterized be the bullet, there was no risk he would bleed out. Soon he would wake up but they wouldn't be there anymore.

Kyra left the office without looking back.

The rest of their plan went surprisingly eventful. The docks were opened for them and the ship ready for their departure. They were free.

* * *

In spite of the great relief, she felt there was something nagging her underneath it, something that didn't let her truly enjoy their newly regained freedom. She new Krennic would never firgive his humilation. But she hoped that at least she would forget, that they all would forget and start a new life without Orson Krennic.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

_Krennic POV_

Green. The planet was all deep green and black, rich soil. Perfect place for farming.

Still, too much green for his taste He saw somewhere exactly the same shade. Years ago. For five long years certain green eyes had been haunting his mind. Green with black pupils that were slowly dilating, but not in fear, she never feared him and that was his mistake. He should have try harder to make them afraid of him, make _her_ afraid of him, so they wouldn't have to be so bold to escape. He would not make this mistake this time. It will be different.

Orson would never forget the humiliation he felt, when he woke that night with pounding head, hangover and sharp pain in his shoulder. He didn't even know what was worse, his wounded body or his pride. It wasn't even the personal humiliation that hurt, but the fact he had been degraded from the position of Commander to Lieutenant Commander after the getaway of the three adults and a child from the top-secret project and the delay arising from it.

She had annoyed him, and she had intrigued him since the very beginning. First it was dislike bordering on hatred, mutual as he knew. Then... he didn't know any longer. Yes, he still felt animosity, but there were days when subconsciously he was waiting for another encounter, and their another fight which left him even more frustrated. She was Galen's sister so their meetings were inevitable after all. Since his early years he'd learned to keep a tight reign on his emotion and to bury the unwanted feelings deep inside. Work was in the first place for him. He couldn't let this woman, any woman to overcome his thoughts. It was an unnecessary distraction he didn't need at this point.

And then the fateful night came. He had been watching her for the entire evening during the banquet. Why, he didn't know. He was infuriated with the whole situation with Galen, there was also a problem with the Resistance and kyber crystals. And she wore that damned green dress again, only to vex him more. He didn't even care about the officials and their small talks so he just drunk more than usually. Then she disappeared somewhere and he no longer had an excuse to follow his gaze after.

Not much later, when the door to his quarters slid open before him, his first thought was that he must have drunk really hard as he had some hallucinations. He couldn't even be angry at her intrusion. Then she started some silly excuses and he was too engrossed with her flushed face or the way the material of her dress moved across her collarbone to see through her real purpose. Stupid. When his mind registered something, it was too late.

He hadn't even realized how much he wanted her until his fingers caressed her skin and his lips tasted hers for the first time. And he wanted her truly, since the first quarrel they had. She went to his head like the strongest of liquors. The feeling of her soft body clad in the thin layer of a dress was intoxicating. He almost lost control.

And then it ended, with him standing at the end of his own blaster and with the bitter taste of humiliation on his tongue.

When he first got information of Ersos' whereabouts, his plan was to bring Galen, the most important piece of the Death Star puzzle, back to the station, willing or not. Of course, he wouldn't be willing, Orson thought, and he would need a little ...persuasion. But as soon as he saw _her_ on that damned planet the plan needed immediate revision, or rather there was plan no more. The usual calculating mind of his went impulsive once again and he soon forgot about Lyra and the child who were supposed to be the warrant of Galen's loyalty, with the appearance of Kyra Erso who mocked him once again by pointing the blaster at him. No. Now the revenge was his.

* * *

_Kyra POV_

Everything seemed the same, even after five years. It was like turning back in time, with few exceptions. This time they really were prisoners. The new facility was now on the remote planet Eadu in the Outer Rim Territories which was even worse than Scarif. In fact, Kyra wondered whether it had been chosen deliberately, to smother the last remains of hope in them. It was a gloomy, cold planet with unceasing rains and storms, where you could in vain look for a scrap of green lowlands, only to find rocky mountains.

As they adjoined anew the engineering team, they found that the works on the station weren't as advanced as they should be after five years, especially when it comes to the laser. Apparently, the absence of great Galen Erso was a measurable lost for the Empire.

After working for the Resistance under the lead of the charismatic Saw Guerrera, who quickly became a friend to her, return to the team of Empire engineers seemed like a cage. It wasn't that she took part in some dangerous actions on daily basis. In fact, there were days, or weeks when the only thing she did was staring at the comlink and waiting for a contact, but on other time she was doing things that matter a great deal for the Resistance. They were hacking into the systems of the Imperials, enabling fellow rebels to take over the weapon cargoes or planning facilities and shelters on various planets. Kyra was pleased to know that her skills were being used for the good of the Galaxy and its people. Of course, there were some moment or two when the blaster was useful or even necessary, but it is inevitable if you're creating the diversion right under the Emperor's nose.

This time, though, Kyra was afraid, more so than she had ever been during her previous time she had been working on the station. She was afraid of Krennic, mainly because she didn't know what to expect from him. When she was leaving Scarif those five years ago she believed they would never meet again, and thus she forgot, though not so quickly, their last meeting. To be honest, at first, Kyra felt somewhat guilty about her doings, she couldn't say why. She detested him after all, especially since his deception came out. Perhaps she was afraid of his wrath... They say that men with hurt ego were the most dangerous.

Nevertheless, she hadn't seen him from his Lah'mu which was five days ago, nor she had seen Galen as well... She woke with a pounding headache, only to find she was laying in the hard cot in some small room reminiscing a cell. Few hours or so later came two deathtroopers and walked her down the long corridors somewhere, she supposed to see Krenic or someone even higher to hear of her fate, so she was quite surprised when saying no word they put her into a quarter, similar to the one she used to live in the past. Later she was visited by some unknown to her woman, captain of the imperial guards. She informed her, with a nonfriendly tone, about her situation. She was to back to former position, but different division and team. She wouldn't be allowed to contact her brother, unless after the permission and always with supervision. She would be escorted by guards on the way to and from work. Any contact by comlinks was absolutely forbidden. Then she gave her some document to sign, something like loyalty oath or chirograph saying that if she hadn't cooperated Kyra and Galen would have been put on trial in the military court as criminals who betrayed the empire and stole the classified information. Such crime was punishable by death. Kyra signed it.

It was a hopeless situation for both of them. Kyra felt sick as she thought about those five years during which she lived with the resistance values and hatred towards the Empire end everything it represented. And now, not only she was a prisoner, but she had to work on the cruelest weapon which could destroy whole planets.

And Galen... He wouldn't be seeing Lyra and little Jyn for who knows how long.

She mustn't let them win. She won't let them win. For Galen, Lyra and for Jyn. For herself.

People she had to work with were completely unfamiliar to Kyra. They were civil enough, but they were also cautious around her like she was just some criminal out of prison and no one dared to ask what had she done. She missed Taffo and Cassia. She missed any friendly face.

It was late evening, and Kyra was exhausted after almost twelve hours of repairing the plans and calculations made by someone utterly incompetent. (No wonder the progress in the project was so slow).

"Sorry, you have to wait," she said to the two troopers who were going to escort Kyra to her quarters, though she didn't know why she tried at all, they were like droids, obedient and silent. Apparently, they got orders not to talk to her, but well…

Kyra almost wasn't aware of her surrounding, she only wanted to go to bed and sleep, the only thing that was keeping her awake and still walking was the rhythmic clacking footsteps of two troopers, on each side of her. Then, while they were passing through long corridors with adjusting rooms on the left and right side, she heard voices and she recognized only one. Galen. She wanted to stop and find which room it was, but her guards didn't allow it. And then the door to her left opened and she saw him, her brother among some other men and women, all suit up in prescribed uniforms. She halted. And wanted to say something, to call his name, so he would notify her presence, but her throat was constricted. He was all right, maybe little sad, but all right.

"Move" she heard one of the troopers said to her aloud, making few people in the room to look up, including Galen. But the view was blocked by another person she failed to notice. His white attire contrasted against the black walls and darkened room behind him.

At the appearing of the officer, the troopers stood at attention.

Krennic walked out from the room and closed the door behind him. Kyra caught the glimpse of her brothers' worried eyes before that.

Despite her previous fatigue, one look at her brother made her heart pump faster, beating the sleepiness away.

"You're dismissed," Krennic said to the guards, who immediately left them alone, and suddenly Kyra wished they didn't, even though they were technically her enemies too.

He stood there, throwing thunders with his eyes, looking as he was debating what tactic he should choose.

It was the first time they saw each other since the La'hmu and Kyra was wandering whether it was him avoiding her or there wasn't any occasion.

"Why I can't see with my brother?" she asked first.

"You will see him in your time."

Looking at him for the first time in strong artificial light Kyra noticed the traces of worries on his face and hair. Some of them must have been caused by me, she thought not without small triumph.

Not minding about her self-preservation Kyra spoke:

"So it seems like nothing happened then," she taunted. "Do you intend to rebuild your friendship with Galen? There is no Lyra and Jyn here, so you can have his whole attention..."

She barely finished her words she saw his long kept composure just broke. In two long strides, he was by her side, gripped her arm and pushed her against the wall.

Kyra gasped both from the impact and his reaction.

Still having her arm in a vice like grip he spat:

"Nothing happened?" he shook her a little. "I've been degraded, and wasted five years on the delaying in the project, five years of looking for the four of you, five years of thinking how..."

He didn't finish. The muscles in his jaw moved as he let her go and step aside.

"Get out of my face."

* * *

Kyra rushed through the maze of corridors wishing to get to her quarters as soon as possible. And to take a hot shower, oh yes... or maybe a bath in a huge bathtub with some sweet oils... Wait, there wasn't a bathtub in her bathroom, nor sweet oils... Well, the shower must do...

...Umpf!

"Oh, I'm really sorry! Are you all right?"

Kyra was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice where she was going, and just as she turned to another passage just to her luck she bumped into someone. She was about to utter a quick apologize and carry on, but the look of the man, because it was a man, not some droid or a death trooper, made her curious. His look was more casual than she'd seen on anyone in the past week. In the facility they were all wearing, with few exceptions, dull, gray and pristine uniforms, so the appearance of this men wearing slightly crumpled shirt and jacket that must have seen better days was quite a sight. And he was smiling! That was new.

With her exhaustion and the events of the day, seeing this ruggedly looking man with a big smile on his face made Kyra feeling like she was in the Resistance base and past week were just one big bad dream.

She must have been staring for some time (the smile!), because the man's smile faltered a little and his face was now one of a concern.

"Ma'am? Are you all right?" he asked once again.

This time she spoke.

"Yes, I wasn't looking... Who are you?"

All right, that was quick, but she couldn't help it.

The smile was back on his face, this time even broader.

"Quin Ardos," he introduced himself reaching out his hand.

Kyra looked at his disarming grin and couldn't help but smile at him in return. She shook his hand. "Kyra Erso."

"Nice to meet you, Kyra," he said. "Are you new? I haven't seen you before."

Though the facility on Eadu wasn't that big, she was surprised Quin already knew everyone there. Besides, there was also a matter of his look.

"In a way, yes. Sorry for being blunt, but you don't look like you work here," she said much to his amusement.

"No, I can't say I do. I'm a supplier." Seeing Kyra's confused expression, he explained further. "You see, I import things, from all over the galaxy. The Advanced Weapons Research makes use of my service."

Kyra raised her eyebrows. That was new. The Empire didn't play fair in this war and she felt it on her own skin after all, but in such important military project everything was supposed to be legal (as legal can the massive weapon can be) and accordingly to the protocol, not so openly dealing with people like Quin whose work obviously bordered with smuggling or whatever. And that was how things were five years ago, but it seemed that things had changed.

Quin laughed.

"I see you're surprised," he said casually.

"Well, let's say I am."

She thought that was quite interesting information. Did he make business with Resistance as well? That would be quite the conflict of interest, but still for someone like him... Kyra had to learn more about Quin Ardos.

Instead, she asked:

"So, what are you doing here right now? Have you arrived in Eadu?"

"Yeah, in the morning, but my ship need some reparations, so I guess I'm stuck here for a while," he said with a grin. "But I'm not complaining now."

Kyra wasn't one for receiving compliments well, but the boyish optimism that emanated from him only made her smile.

"Listen," he combed his hair with fingers. "They there is a small bar just by the mess room, would you like to go for a drink tomorrow?"

Kyra thought he looked rather handsome nervously touching his hair, so to her own surprise, she didn't think long on the answer.

"I'd love to," she said.

* * *

Later Kyra was thinking over the encounters of that day. Was she even allowed to meet with other people after hours? And what about her watchful guards? Would they follow her and stand behind her back all the time? For now, she was too tired to bother about this. But it seemed that her brain wasn't tired enough as it kept bringing fragments of her encounter with Krennic before her eyes. He was furious, more than she'd ever seen him before. And very frustrated. In his outburst, he even admited he'd been degraded after their escape. The thought that in part it was her doing made her triumphantly smile inside but it also evoked different feelings, ones that for the five last years she tried to pushed to the deepest recesses of her subconscious but now returned with double strength.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Galen's POV

Galen missed his wife and daughter. Although it had been times when they were parted from each other longer than this time, as his work involved longer trips to another planets and stations, then he had been certain about returning to his family and seeing them again. Now he wasn't sure _if_ he would see them again. Only Kyra's presence on Eadu with him was a flicker of hope in this dark times. He saw her a day before, she looked tired but fine. However, Galen was aware it would be better if she wasn't there at all, but in some safe place as far as it's possible.

For the first year after their escape from Scarif they were hiding on numerous location provided by the Resistance. Only when they went to Lah'mu, a green, rural planet, they could finally felt somehow safe. The peril from the Empire was still there, lurking behind their backs, requiring constant vigilance, but after some time they started a routine. First attempts to accustom into new reality were hard, especially when it comes to farming, but with his technical mind and Lyra's biology knowledge soon they got their first crops. Jyn was growing more curious so Lyra started to homeschool her. There was a matter of her further education, but the Ersos would eventually get help from the Resistance in finding a school or an academy. Kyra was visiting them quite often – they were still close, she and her brother, as Galen felt responsible for his little sister as he still thought of her, even though she was actively working for the Rebels.

It was a peaceful life. They were happy. Until that day.

Despite all of this Galen couldn't hate Orson for what he'd done. They had been friends for so many years he couldn't just forget that. People wondered how two such different men were almost inseparable, first in the academy, then in the projects or at work. Gales was the quiet one, almost shy, but very clever. Orson was more ambitious and charismatic. He could lie very well while Galen was awful at it and despised the manipulations. He wouldn't dare to think that someday his best friend would turn the lies against him.

Since Lah'mu they had only met in the presence of other engineers, so when Orson appeared in his quarters in the morning of a day after Galen saw Kyra, Galen was rather surprised.

"How is the work going?" Krennic asked after awkwardly silent few minutes. "Any progress?"

Galen raised his eyebrows.

"Since yesterday?" he asked incredulously. "Are you so eager for the results or just looking for an excuse to visit?"

Orson smiled crookedly while adjusting his gloves. "It has been a rough time for the project." It was meant as a playful remark, but Galen wasn't amused. Then, in more serious tone Krennic said, "It has been a long time since we last talked also. Can you blame me for visiting a longtime friend?"

"My friend would never threaten to kill my family..."

The commander rolled his eyes.

"I never threaten to kill your family, Galen, nor I intend to do so. If I had a wish to kill someone close to you I wouldn't have stopped the death troopers when your sister pointed at me with a blaster." His lips moved as if to say something more, but instead, he pressed them into a thin line.

"You imprisoned us here," Galen said in his usual calm voice, though not without the edge. "You made us the marionettes of the Empire once again. And for what, a revenge?"

Krennic turned his back to him so Galen couldn't see his face when he said, "It never meant to be this way, Galen, trust me. And I am sorry for what happened..."

"But?" Galen asked, knowing there would be the second part.

"... but you made the choice five years ago when you decided to be disloyal to me and the Empire. And since you're essential to the project finalization there was no other option but to bring you back. And..." he added before Erso could interrupt him, "...don't worry, you'll eventually see with your family as you long for... when all the work is over obviously. Why are you looking at me like that? Oh, but of course I know that Lyra and the child lives, do you think me so stupid? I've known you so many years, you're a terrible liar. We haven't found them yet, but there is a plenty of time for it, am I right?"

Krennic wasn't smiling when he was saying this.

Galen couldn't believe his own ears. There was a completely strange man standing before him, one he couldn't recognize as his best friend. Was he so hurt by Galen's escape or was it his ambition that completely overcame any human part in him?

"This is why you've abducted Kyra as well?" he couldn't help but ask. "To crush her spirit for the audacity to execute the plan of our escape? Or just for being my sister?"

Galen knew that Lyra and Orson weren't on good terms, but they tolerated each other and at least tried to be civil on meetings. But with Kyra it was different. They hated each other and none of them didn't even try to hide their animosity. They argued about everything, so after some time Galen forsook any further attempt to change their attitudes and simply tried to limit their encounters to the minimum.

Krennic bristled at those words.

"Your sister..." he spat angrily.

"What has she done to you so you hate her so much?"

"What indeed..." Krennic only said.

Though he tried to hide his changed face by stubbornly looking at the far end wall, Galen noticed his agitation and the reddening of his cheeks. This stormy expression didn't appear often, but when it did it meant that the man was deeply angered. Orson's left arm twitched slightly but visibly, and Galen Erso remembered suddenly his sister's words from Lah'mu. _How is your shoulder?_ This _,_ as well as Kyra's strange reaction whenever someone mentioned the names 'Krennic' or 'Scarif', brought some ideas.

"Orson? What exactly happened that night?" he asked cautiously. "Whatever it was Kyra didn't tell anyone, neither Lyra nor me, if you want to know."

Krennic turned so fast the cape on his back rustled and coiled around his legs.

His visible emotions didn't cool down yet, and if he was surprised at Kyra's secrecy of that evening, he didn't show it.

"Nothing happened," he said with a finality. "And I don't care what she says to you. Your sister is too arrogant for her own good, but unfortunately, her skills are almost as useful as yours and she was there on Lah'mu..."

His explanations didn't truly convince Galen. He felt there was something more behind his words. In fact...

"You know, Lyra asked me one day if there's something between the two of you because the tension was so palpable it bothered on hate and something opposite."

"What are you implying?" Orson asked with an edge to his voice.

"Well, I laughed at her face then..." he continued, but was interrupted by Krennic, who said:

"Well, there is nothing between me and your sister," he answered it quick and firmly, to stop further pointless insinuations. However, Galen didn't intend to end the subject. "You should know your sister very well to know that her only feeling toward my person is contempt."

"What about your feelings?" Galen risked another question.

As it turned out, it was the last straw.

"Enough of this! I will not hear about this foolish notion anymore." He took a deep breath trying to compose himself before saying. "You have to know, Galen, that the DS-1 station is of the most priority now, as you know the stake. However... I don't want you to see me as your enemy. For the sake of the past."

"I don't want this either..." Galen murmured to the empty room after Orson left. "I really do."

* * *

It was her first day off, and Kyra decided to celebrate it by going to the training room. On the way there she was amusing herself by imagining the bored faces of her faithful (faithful to who?) death troopers. How miserable their days were to follow her constantly on the same mundane walks. Although probably they were shifting, who knows with their helmets and everything.

The training room was almost empty except two or three people using a treadmill or lifting weights. Apparently, the gym wasn't the first thing when you get up here in the morning on the day off..., _if_ you get up in the morning. The place was so vast that even if every engineer or other staff members in the whole base liked to exercise there likely would be enough space. The Empire spared no expanse in making their facilities comfortable for people who worked for them. But even Kyra couldn't deny that she happened to miss the luxury of the Empire's bases during her time in the Resistance. One could really fall for the beautiful lies dressed in rich robes.

But the purpose for her coming there wasn't simple exercising. Kyra actually wanted to learn how to fight. Well, she knew the basics, like the self-defense classes which were mandatory at the academy, and her shooting skills had also improved for the last years. Yet Kyra felt that there was one area was rusty. The sword fighting. After the Order 66 and the extinction of the Jedi the making and even using of the lightsabers of the old Jedi masters were forbidden and the only person Kyra knew to had a lightsaber was Darth Vader, a Sith Lord. Nevertheless, the many styles of sword fighting were still being practiced, although more in a sporting way. What an irony that at the very center of making the most powerful weapon in the galaxy one could train as a Jedi.

Her training master was lieutenant Sal Ventai, a short, forty-year-old woman who shamed any trooper with her flexibility and speed. First, she demonstrated her different techniques, but before they started anything she said Kyra had to learn how to properly breathe and calm her mind. As they finally trained with the practice swords Kyra felt free, she forgot about the war and battle stations and this gloomy place. She found something to wait for on these days.

Lieutenant Ventai was a great teacher with a large dose of patience. With her calm disposition, she reminded Kyra of her sister-in-law. They both were gentle souls who fitted more to the open space with closeness to the nature these cold, artificial interiors. Kyra wished to learn more about her.

When the training was over they somehow ended at the cafeteria having a second breakfast.

"I was very young when I met Darren," Sal, as she asked to call her, said with a distant look. "We got married soon after that, and then, well, the Clone Wars reaped a bitter harvest among the young and willing to fight. It took him as well. That is the short version, but it must do for now." She looked at Kyra with her wistful smile that graced her lips.

"I'm sorry," Kyra murmured. "For years people have been telling me things about the war. Now I can only imagine how many of us have been touched personally by its destruction."

"Yes. War is the worst thing that could happen to you, believe me. This is why I dedicated my life to teaching."

Kyra drew her eyebrows, as confused expression crossed her face.

"But... You teach how to fight, or even kill with sword and bare hand. How is that pacifistic?"

And to her astonishment, Sal laughed, it was slightly hoarse.

Still smiling she said, "I see that you don't know much about what you've signed up for coming here." As Kyra's eyes went big she rushed with explanations. "When I was at the military academy on Coruscant one of our teachers was a Jedi master. During those days the Jedi Order was an ally and had the prominent role in the galaxy. I liked those lessons the most because it wasn't about the harming others or winning, but it was more like fighting your own weaknesses and making peace with oneself.

"The Jedi believer here?" Kyra mused, "that's unheard of."

She wanted to know more, but Sal shook her head. "It's not that simple," she said leaving Kyra unsatisfied with the answer. Besides, Sal already changed the topic. When she asked her about her plans for the evening, Kyra told about her meeting.

Suddenly she laughed. "You know, that reminds me of a silly thing. That I have nothing to wear."

It was a painful true which Kyra hadn't thought about for the past weeks. After Lah'mu she got only standard set of clothes, including only uniforms, sleeping and exercise suits. It wasn't a problem to this day when she agreed to something resembling a date.

Sal discreetly looked her up and down and smiled.

"Don't worry," she said, "we'll figure something out."

* * *

"Miss Erso?" Kyra heard as she barely entered the bar area.

"I almost didn't recognize you out of that military uniform." Quin Ardo eyed her up and down with a disarmingly warm smile.

Sal was a godsend. She borrowed Kyra some clothes she was no longer wearing, and though she was slightly shorter than Kyra, she managed to find a very nice black jumpsuit for the night.

Kyra raised one eyebrow, and the man rushed with the explanation.

"I mean, in a good way off course. You look very nice. Different, but very pretty nonetheless," he assured her.

Kyra's green eyes twinkled with mirth hearing his reaction. The fashionably decorated place was half full, as it was a day off for a major part of personnel and there wasn't much to do on the base.

"I wasn't born in the uniform, you know," Kyra continued the topic when they took their seats "In fact..." she stopped, when she caught herself on almost saying something she shouldn't and they hadn't even ordered yet. How much she could tell to this stranger anyway? She had to be more careful. Nevertheless, Kyra carried on with that, "... in fact, I've just put on the engineer uniform again after a very long time, so I haven't used to it myself."

"How so?" Quin asked curiously. He also looked cleaner than she'd seen him a day before, with brushed hair and washed, though not so white shirt.

"Let's just say I had some break from the work for the Empire."

"Oh, I didn't know it is possible," he said looking bemused and rather intrigued.

The one corner of her lips lifted in a smirk.

"It's not."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow while not quite discreetly glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the exit. He seemed to be a little uncomfortable.

"I have to ask. Is that why the two troopers haven't let us out of their sight since you got here?"

Kyra winced. She hoped there would be another time for that.

"Well..." Quin continued, "at least I think they're staring at us, because with their helmets on and those ridiculously shaped visors I'm not sure they see anything there."

This time Kyra snorted with laughter. "You're very perceptive," she remarked. "I guess it's a trait worthy of a pilot. But yes, what you see there are my personal guards, ensuring probably that I'm having a good time here." Then she turned and waved to the troopers with a smile. She met with the perfect stillness of their pose.

"You know," Quin said, "I really want to ask you about this, but I feel I shouldn't."

"Well, it's a long story," Kyra replied trying to tactfully withdraw from the topic which she started herself. Thankfully her companion took the hint.

So they spent the next hour or so talking about other things, which was nice, as Quin turned to be (which wasn't unexpected) an amiable conversationalist. Kyra couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much with another person and even wished he wouldn't leave Eadu so soon.

Her short musing was interrupted by Quin's words.

"Oh, I didn't know commander Krennic shows himself here."

"What?" she jumped looking around herself.

Great, as if she needed this right now...

"Kyra, are you all right?" Quin asked looking worried and when she didn't respond he hesitantly touched her hand.

She looked at him and said mechanically, "Yes, I'm fine. I just..." She didn't finish.

The familiar voice sounded too close.

"I heard you are staying a little longer with us this time than usual, Mr. Ardo,"

Kyra noticed that Orson Krennic purposefully avoided looking at her direction instead he focused his attention on the pilot.

Quin nodded with a regretful smile, "That's right. Unfortunately, I have to use the skills of your mechanics, commander Krennic," he said. "However thanks to the company of the lovely Miss Erso the waiting isn't so dull." He flashed Kyra with his charming but impossibly sincere grin.

Not being a big fan of such open compliments she looked away and risked a glance at Krennic.

Though he tried to hide it, his look when he stared at Quin was venomous, which left Kyra wondered about its cause. Either there was something connected to his profession, or the Commander simply couldn't stand the presence of cheerful and outgoing people. She guessed the latter.

"Yes," he droned. "I'm sure it is."

"You know Ms. Erso, commander Krennic? She's..." he started but Krennic cut him short.

"We know each other." He straightened up and said to Quin, "I hope our people will do their best to repair your ship as soon as possible. Excuse me."

With those words, he turned abruptly and walked away with a swish of his cape.

As he was exiting the bar Kyra notice with a curiosity that he stopped by her guardian troopers and telling them few words.

"What was..." Quin started.

"Oh, don't ask, please.

* * *

 


End file.
